


Tulog Na

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The morning after the nightmare is when they always realize just how lucky they are. A drabble before falling asleep.





	Tulog Na

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
_Tulog na, mahal ko_  
Hayaan na muna natin ang mundong ito  
‘Lika na, tulog na tayo 

_Tulog na, mahal ko_  
Nandito lang akong bahala sa iyo  
Sige na, tulog na muna 

_Tulog na, mahal ko_  
At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas  
At sabay natin harapin ang mundo 

_Tulog Na, by Sugarfree_   


\--------------------------------------------

There is only one thing that can make Remus Lupin get up from the soft mattresses of the hospital wing and walk all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Only one thing that gives him strength enough early in the morning to argue with Madame Pomfrey to let him go. Only one thing that can make him _move_ , even if he is aching all over, there is a large gash in his arm, and his knee is purple.

And so, with that one thing on his mind, Remus gets up, wincing at what feels like a hundred needles piercing his back. He puts his cloak on over his nightclothes and slips on his shoes. Wand in hand, he mutters _Lumos_ and starts his journey up. Sometimes Remus wonders if the founders actually thought it would be best to place Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor of the castle when the hospital wing is on the first. Logic suggests that this isn’t such a good idea, since Gryffindors, brave as they are, are always getting into trouble and, inevitably, injuring themselves. Of course, the view from the seventh floor is _spectacular_ , but at times like this, when his toes are frozen and his hands and legs won’t stop shaking, Remus finds himself forgetting about the view, spectacular or not. 

But he has to get there, because at the end of this journey is home.

\--------------------------------------------

There is only one thing that can make Sirius Black get up at five o’clock in the morning. Only one thing that can get him excited after having spent the night before running around as a dog. Only one thing that can make him so happy that doesn’t involve a humiliated and/or bleeding Severus Snape, a well-executed dungbomb party, or a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey.

And so, as always, with that one thing on his mind, Sirius flips back the covers and shivers. _It’s always so bloody cold._ Attempting to not make any noise, he goes to the bathroom, washes his still-grimy face from last night (or this morning), and rinses his mouth. He reckons he could just brush his teeth, but he’ll be doing that about three hours from now anyway, so there’s really no point. He yawns. _I am running on an hour and a half of sleep_. His record so far boasts a whole day of consciousness after only 20 minutes of sleep. Even James can’t beat that. Peter certainly won’t be able to, since he always falls asleep in Binns’ class anyway. Neither can Remus, since he sort of just faints once he sees a pillow. Of course, Sirius did drink about ten cups of coffee that day, which, he swore to himself and to all of his friends, he will never do again. He wipes his face dry and goes out into the common room. There he sits and waits. 

And he doesn’t dare fall asleep, because he doesn’t want to miss anything.

\--------------------------------------------

There is nothing more rewarding to Remus than facing that portrait and watching it slowly swing open. His knees are still quivering and his eyes are starting to lose focus. He fights back the urge to give up and just faint right there.

Sirius jumps up from the couch and runs to the portrait hole. He catches Remus just before he falls. Sirius laughs and leans down to whisper in Remus’ ear. _Woman_. Remus, who is only semi-conscious and would later protest that he _did not_ faint–he was just _really_ tired, shakes his head as best as he can. _Werewolf_. 

No matter how awkward they might look going up the stairs to the dormitory, Sirius will always think that this is the best part of the whole thing–when Remus, all skin and bones, doesn’t have the energy to think and so, without blushing or feeling ridiculous, lifts himself up and buries his face in the hollow between Sirius’ shoulder and neck. Remus would let out slow, hot breaths and Sirius, no longer cold, will still shiver. 

There’s always the crucial matter of getting into the dormitory without waking anybody up. Always the hardest and most painstaking, but Sirius has never failed. He knows his friends very well, but he’s not sure how they’d react to finding one best friend curled up like a girl in the arms of another best friend. 

He puts Remus gently down onto his bed and climbs in beside him. Remus sighs as his head hits the pillow. Sirius tucks the two of them in. There are always very little words spoken. He smiles as he feels Remus’ legs entwine with his. There is nothing better than sharing somebody’s warmth to get rid of your coldness. And the amazing thing is that Remus feels exactly the same way. 

Again, there are very little words. Only warmth and movement and a soft little kiss. 

Remus breathes against Sirius’ lips. _I’ll bleed all over your sheets._

Sirius smiles. _We’ll bleed together._

\--------------------------------------------


End file.
